vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alzack Connell
|-|Alzack Connell= |-|Alzack in X784= |-|Alzack in X792= Summary Alzack Connell (アルザック・コネル Aruzakku Koneru) is a Mage from the west, who came to Magnolia as an immigrant and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. Currently, in year X791, he is the husband of Bisca Connell and the father of Asuka Connell. Alzack is a kind and determined individual who loves his comrades and is willing to risk his life to fight for them. However, this determination of his seems to disappear when it comes to Bisca Mulan, the girl he loves and whom he was originally very shy around. Alzack displays extreme dedication towards her, as seen when Bisca was turned to stone by Evergreen under Laxus Dreyar's orders: Alzack was willing to do everything to save her, going as far as to fight and defeat his own guild mates to do so, all the while claiming that he would never forgive Laxus for doing such a thing to her. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B Name: Alzack Connell Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 18 | 25 | 26 Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Marksmanship, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Mud Manipulation, Energy Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Able to harm people who have the same durability as him) | Small City level (Comparable to Max Alors) | At least Small City level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Jet and Droy) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ | Small City Class | At least Small City Class (Stronger than before) Durability: Large Town level+ (Should be at least 1/4 as durable as Gray, due to surviving 1 of Laxus's Lacrima's while Gray was able to survive 4 of them) | Small City level | At least Small City level (Stronger than before) Stamina: At least Superhuman (Given Fairy Tail's standard) Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: Two pistols Intelligence: Skilled Mage and fighter Weaknesses: His love for his wife and daughter can lead him to make rash decisions or be distracted when they're in danger. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Guns Magic '(銃弾魔法, ガンズ・マジック, ''Ganzu Majikku): Alzack's Magic revolves around the use of his guns, which greatly resemble real-life revolvers. As the name implies, he loads them with Magic bullets that never miss, and which, depending on their type, can be used for a variety of purposes, such as shooting a tornado or paralyzing opponents. Alzack has two guns at his disposal that he can utilize together to perform more powerful attacks. He has shown great skill in this Magic, enough to have defeated many of his guildmates in the Battle of Fairy Tail. * '''Guns Magic: Tornado Shot (銃弾魔法 台風弾 Ganzu Majikku Torunēdo Shotto): Alzack uses both of his guns, shooting two bullets at the opponent simultaneously. These generate two tornadoes in front of him, which rapidly merge into a single, larger one as they move towards the enemy. The full effect of this spell was never seen, as Freed, against whom the attack was directed, cut through it with his sword. * Guns Magic: Spark Shot: Alzack shoots multiple enemies at once with one of his guns. The ones hit by him are electrified, collapsing to the ground. * Guns Magic: Mud Shot: Alzack shoots a single bullet from one of his guns, which explodes into a high-pressure mud, damaging the opponents and slowing them down. * Guns Magic: Sunlight Shot: Using one of his guns, Alzack fires a bullet that creates a large flash of light. * Guns Magic: Blast Bullet: Employing a single gun, Alzack fires multiple fire bullets in rapid succession. * Guns Magic: Omnidirectional Expansion: Surrounding the target with guns Alzack proceeds to fire them all at once. Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusives Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Gun Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Earth Users Category:Tier 7